Episode 122
"Glory on the Academia!" (グローリー・オン・ジ・アカデミア！''Gurōrī On Ji Akademia!) is the one-hundredth and twenty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. Synopsis Jack and Yūya’s tag battle against BB and Sanders continues. As he witnesses Battle Beast turning against Sanders, Yūya tries to use Dueling to feel the emotions sleeping deep within BB’s heart. Against BB, who fervently believes that Dueling is a symbol of strength, and the other Academia students, can Jack and Yūya’s Tag Duel change their hearts? Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki & Jack Atlas vs. Battle Beast & Sanders Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 8: Battle Beast' The effect of "Gladial Beast Tamer Editor" inflicts damage to the destroyed monster's controler equal to its ATK (Sanders: 2000 → 0). Battle Beast activates the effect of "Gladial Beast Fort", returning the "Gladial Beast Augustus" underneath it to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage to Yūya. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card, "Acceleration", reducing the damage to 0. Battle Beast activates the effect of his other "Fort", returning the "Gladial Beast Laquer" underneath it to the Deck to inflict 1000 damage to Yūya. As a card effect would inflict damage, Jack activates his face-down "Red Gazer", paying half his Life Points (Jack: 2000 → 1000) to reduce the damage to 0 and Special Summon a "Red Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. As each "Gladial Beast Fort" has no cards underneath it, Battle Beast activates their effects, placing a "Gladial Beast" monster from his Deck underneath each of them. He chooses "Augustus" and "Laquer". Turn 9: Jack Jack draws and Normal Summons "Double Resonator". He activates the effect of "Double Resonator", letting him treat a monster he controls as a Tuner monster oncer per turn. He chooses the "Red Token". Jack Double Tunes the Level 8 "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Double Resonator" and the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red Token" to Synchro Summon "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. Jack activates its effect, letting him destroy all other cards on the field once per turn. As "Gladial Beast Assault Fort" was destroyed, its effect activates, letting Battle Beast activate a "Gladial Beast Great Fortress" from his hand, Deck or Graveyard. He activates one from his Deck. Its effect lets Battle Beast place all "Gladial Beast" monsters in his Graveyard underneath this card and negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the field. He places "Augustus", "Laquer", "Gladial Beast Andabatae" and "Gladial Beast Gaizares" and negates the effects of "Tyrant". "Tyrant" attacks directly, but Battle Beast activates the effect of "Great Fortress", letting him Special Summon a "Gladial Beast" monster that is underneath it, but its effects are negated and its ATK becomes 1000 + the number of monsters underneath "Great Fortress" times 1000. That monster will become the new attack target. He Special Summons "Andabatae" (1000 → 4000/2800). When a monster is destroyed by battle or card effect when "Great Fortress" is face-up, that monster's owner will take 500 damage for each monster sent to the Graveyard. The attack is redirected to "Andabatae", but Jack activates the effect of the "Red Armor" in his Graveyard, banishing it to prevent the destruction of "Tyrant" by battle (Jack: 1000 → 500). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Great Fortress" places all "Gladial Beast" monsters Special Summoned by its effect underneath it. Turn 10: Yūya As he controls no monsters, Yūya draws and subsequently activates "Entermate Pendulum Art and Clean", letting him Special Summon as many face-up Level 1 "Entermate" Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck as possible. They may attack directly, but their effects are negated and Yūya may not Special Summon other monsters this turn. He Special Summons "Entermate Shieldrummer" (???/600), "Entermate Pararhino" (500/???), "Entermate Gongcat" (100/100) and "Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn" (100/600), all in Attack Position. Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Undercover Hippo" (100/???). "Undercover Hippo" attacks directly, but Battle Beast activates the effect of "Great Fortress", Special Summoning "Andabatae" (1000 → 4000/2800) in Attack Position, who becomes the new attack target. Yūya activates the Quick-Play Magic Card, "Entermate Guard Dance", preventing "Entermate" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle this turn and preventing the battle damage. "Shieldrummer" attacks directly and Battle Beast Special Summons "Gaizares" (2400 → 3000/1500) with "Great Fortress". "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" attacks directly and Battle Beast Special Summons "Laquer" (1800 → 2000/400) with "Great Fortress". "Gongcat" attacks directly and Battle Beast Special Summons "Augustus" (2600 → 1000/1000) with "Great Fortress". "Pararhino" attacks directly, but Battle Beast activates the effect of the "Gladial Beast Noxius" in his hand, Special Summoning it (???/1000) in Defense Position as a direct attack was declared and making it the new attack target. Yūya activates the effect of the "Guard Dance" is his Graveyard, banishing it to switch control of all "Entermate" monsters he controls that battled this turn with his opponent's monsters. Control of all monsters is switched. Yūya activates the effect of the "Pendulum Art and Clean" in his Graveyard, banishing it to shuffle a "Entermate" monster on the field into his Deck and destroy all monsters on the field that were Special Summoned this turn. He returns "Undercover Hippo" to destroy all monsters. As monsters were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard (Yūya's monsters went to the Extra Deck), the effect of "Great Fortress" inflicts 500 damage to their controllers for each one (BB: 300 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Jack Atlas Battle Beast Action Field Action Card Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3